


Canta Dulce Ruisenor

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Music Fics [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida sings a sweet song as she was distracted.





	Canta Dulce Ruisenor

Carmelita singed "The pear shaped tone" as she played the piano.

Sophia began to play a flute.

Zoe singed off key "Oh sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high above me"

Che covers his ears.

Che walked out of the music room.

"Sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high-"

But he hears a beautiful singing voice.

~High above sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale oh sing oh sing oh sing~

It was Frida.

"Ay Che!"

Che meowed

Frida said "Malo Gato!"

Che hissed


End file.
